Mobile devices are typically configured with one or two access timeouts based on a last interaction with a device. For example, a first timeout may blank the screen. A second timeout may then require that a password be entered the next time an attempt is made to interact with the device. In addition, the second timeout may place the device in a sleep mode where one or more components of the device are powered down. Both of the timeouts provide a certain degree of power conservation in addition to different levels of security and privacy. For instance, the first timeout turns off the screen, which both saves power and prevents others from seeing what may have been left on the screen, e.g., if the user walked away but did not turn off the device. Similarly, the second timeout may power off certain components of the device, thereby saving battery life, while at the same time, requiring a password may deter unauthorized access of the device.